


Happy Birthday, AKAASHEEE!!!

by Lady_Iwaizumi



Series: Bokuaka Oneshots! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beanie Boos, Best Friends, Birthday Presents, Bokuaka bitches, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Oneshot, Owls, Surprises, Ugly gifts, birthday fic, but that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Iwaizumi/pseuds/Lady_Iwaizumi
Summary: Bokuto repays the favor for the great present Akaashi got him on his birthday--by getting him the exact same gift.With some moderations, of course...





	Happy Birthday, AKAASHEEE!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Literally felt so guilty about not writing Bokuaka in so long I typed this on my phone in 10 minutes before my precious Akaashi's birthday was over. Might possibly hurry and write the final fic of this series so I can go on break from writing like I planned on doing all of December?  
> Anywhoo, thanks for reading!

Akaashi's birthday always made him nervous. Now that he was officially dating Bokuto, the Fukurodani Volleyball Club's ace...yeah. He was more than a little terrified to see what his birthday would bring.

He and a cheery Bokuto were sitting in the second-year's room together, watching the snow fall outside the window and drinking hot chocolate; Akaashi almost forgot about the concept of presents because they were already having such a fun time together. When Kotaro suddenly shoved an impressively wrapped box towards his face, Keiji had to stop and think for a second.

 

"Um...are you gunna take it?" 

"It's for me?"

"Well _duh_ , Akaasheee! It is your _birthday_ , silly!"

"You didn't have to get me anything." Akaashi insisted as he sat up and took the present carefully, admiring the owl covered wrapping paper. "I've already had enough surprises for one day."

"But this isn't a surprise!" Bokuto insisted. "You already know what's inside!"

"I do?"

"YES!"

Keiji was even more confused now, and pulled on his sweater nervously as he gently pulled the ribbon off the present, setting it to the side as he brainstormed what could possibly be inside. Was Bokuto giving him something back? Something he gave to the spiker as a present before?

_He wouldn't do that...would he? Well, not on purpose, at least..._

_Only one way to find out._

 

Bokuto held his hands on his lap tightly as his boyfriend politely unwrapped the paper, popping the small rectangular box open as they both held their breath. Right before Akaashi reached his hand into the tissue paper, he heard Kotaro whisper to himself.

_"I hope you like it."_

"I will." Akaashi answered.

Bokuto looked up in alarm, blushing at being heard.

"Well...j-just open it and see...see if that's true."

 

Keiji had to smirk at the bubbly wing spiker's sudden shyness, but it vanished within a second after he felt something fuzzy inside the birthday box. 

When his hand retracted, it came out with a stuffed animal. An owl, to be exact. A big fluffy, scratchy furred, oddly colored stuffed horned owl that was probably the most terrifying toy to exist in Japan. Its golden eyes were over-done, bulging out of the slanted head that sat atop the disproportioned body, with wings that looked more similar to a bat's than an owl's, feathers that belonged on a dead decomposing animal, and...

Akaashi glanced up at his anxious boyfriend, who immediately tried explaining himself.

"I found it in a gift store! Isn't it cool? It doesn't have a cool rhyme because the tag got ripped off, but I named it Bokuto, and I made a little poem for it on the card, see?!"

Kotaro pointed out a little card attached to the creepy owl, scribbles all over the paper in the form of what was supposed to be a cute pun.

 

**OWL ALWAYS LUV U**

 

"I thought that was pretty clever! Don't you think it's clever, Akaashi? It took me forever to decide, caus' there's so many owl puns, you know?"

"Mm..."

"I know it's not as cool as the owl you got me, but..."

Keiji stared at the timid, but proud expression on his boyfriend's handsome face, understood the determination he must have had, seeking to find a gift that matched the one he received from the most special person to him in the entire world...he must have worked hard to find it, to make the card, to give it to Akaashi beautifully wrapped, in hopes of overshadowing the possibility that his boyfriend might not like the gift. 

Sure...the owl wasn't as cute as usual portrayals of cartoon owls, but it was from _Bokuto_. He meant the present with all his heart and soul, like he did with everything, especially everything that had to do with Keiji. 

He loved Keiji.

 

"I love it." Akaashi smiled.

Kotaro lit up.

"Really?! Really, Akaashee?!"

"Yes." He nodded, holding the stuffed animal to his chest cherishingly. "I love it. Thank you so much."

As if Bokuto was connected to a string of Christmas lights, Akaashi's kiss to his cheek made his cheeks burn bright, and his golden eyes shine in the dim lighting of the bedroom; Keiji became momentarily distracted by the sight of snowflakes outside bouncing off that sudden burst of glow seeping through the window glare.

 

"Happy birthday, Keiji." Bokuto said lowly, smiling as he leaned in to give Akaashi a kiss. "I love you a lot!"

Kotaro squished his boyfriend into a hug, the tiny ugly owl the only thing coming between them. Akaashi didn't mind. 

He thought the owl was actually kind of cute.

 

_Happy birthday to me._


End file.
